Supernatural VS Westlife : Wisata Rumah Berhantu
by Deanloves
Summary: Saat Dean dan Sam Winchester bertemu dengan sekelompok pemuda asal Irlandia yang tergabung dalam boyband Westlife yang sedang berlibur di Amerika


**Wisata Rumah Berhantu **

**Crossover : Supernatural Vs Westlife  
**

**Note :**

Terilhami Novel Original Supernatural "Nevermore – Horor Edgar Alan Poe" karya Keith R. A. De Candido, dan sedikit meminjam deskripsi wilayah dan sejarah dari Novelnya.

Setting, Tahun 2006 And…., Bryan tidak keluar dari Band

Dean 27 tahun; Sam 23 tahun ; Nicky 28 tahun; Shane 27 tahun; Bryan, Kian, dan Mark 26 tahun

**The Bronx – New York**

**Westlife is coming to America **

"_Amerika, here we are!" _ pekik Kian Egan girang dengan menongolkan kepalanya keluar jendela samping mobil Limousine sewaan mereka yang melaju melintasi Jembatan George Washington .

"_New York, baby !"_ sahabatnya Bryan McFadden tidak kalah hebohnya. Dia berdiri di atas jok menyembulkan kepala keluar atap mobil yang memang bisa dibuka.

Nicky hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang bak anak kecil udik dari pedesaan dibawa ke kota besar metropolitan.

Mereka memang sedang berada di Amerika untuk beberapa hari. Pengambilan video klip untuk salah satu single di album terbaru mereka, mengambil tempat di New York, karena single tersebut lansgung menembus pasar Amerika, juga mereka akan melakukan konser kecil di sebuah klub terkenal. Pengambilan video klip sudah dilakukan kemarin dan besok malam konser kecilnya. Sebagai grup musik yang tergabung dalam sebuah boyband bernama "Westlife" dari tanah Eropa bernama Negara Irlandia, mereka sangat bersyukur akhirnya mereka dapat menembus pasar Amerika yang bukan isapan jempol belaka sangat sulit ditembus. Dan saat ini, mereka sedang menikmati waktu kosong mereka di sini, sebelum bertemu dengan rutinitas mereka sebagai artis pop. Hitung-hitung liburan.

Lain lagi dengan Mark yang memiliki cara memiliki sendiri menikmati perjalanan mereka, yaitu memperhatikan dengan seksama apapun yang mereka lewati. Mulai dari memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan cepat bak dikejar anjing, orang marah-marah yang terjebak macet di setiap perempatan, sampai gelandangan-gelandangan yang mengisi trotoar jalanan. Agak takjub ia melihatnya. Di kampung halamannya tidak ada macam seperti ini. Dublin dan Sligo meskipun bukan lagi kota kecil yang sepi dan kosong, tetap jarang ia terjebak macet, KECUALI jika mereka akan konser. Jalanan Dublin bisa penuh dengan arah tujuan Cork Park. Tapi yang membuatnya paling takjub adalah gedung-gedung kaca pencakar langit, apa itu namanya "Empire State Building", maklum di Dublin terlebih di Sligo mana ada gedung pencakar langit setinggi itu. Mark benar-benar takjub.

Sementara itu, Shane dengan penuh konsentrasi membaca buku panduan wisata berjudul "Tempat yang Wajib dikunjungi Di New York."

"Shane, masih jauhkah?" tanya Kian menengok saudara sepupunya yang masih tenggelam dengan buku panduannya.

"Sebentar lagi, katanya."

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih ?" Mark ikut mengomentari.

"Ke tempatnya Edgar Alan Poe," timpal Shane santai.

"Huh ….siapa ?"

"Penulis horror terkenal, Edgar Alan Poe…," sahut Nicky.

Mark tergugu, "Heh? Nggak ada tempat lain yang enak dikunjungi, apa, selain ke tempat berhantu begituan."

"Siapa bilang berhantu ….?" protes Kian.

"Itu, rumahnya penulis horror, apa nggak rumahnya juga jadi horror?" sungut Mark.

Kian mengerling nakal, "Mhmmm, bisa jadi berhantu, Mark…"

"Kenapa sih kita nggak ke tempat Patung Liberty aja…" Mark masih protes.

"Kan kemarin kita dari sana, kamu sampai nggak mau pulang memandangi Putri Liberty yang segede gaban, sampai kepalamu tengeng sendiri kelamaan mendongak…," Shane harus tersenyum geli.

"Dan aku hampir masuk angin kelamaan kena angin di sana, gila anginnya kenceng amat kemarin di sana," sungut Nicky.

Shane dan Kian susah payah menahan tawanya.

Kian merangkul sahabatnya dengan mesra menenangkan, "Jangan takut, Mark, aku akan melindungimu di sana kalau ada apa-apa, tidak akan kubiarkan apapun terjadi padamu."

Mark langsung nyengir nggak jelas,_ "Thanks Ki…" _

BROOTT!

Suara memalukan tiba-tiba terdengar bak bom atom dilanjutkan dengan aroma telur busuk menyeruak di kabin mewah Volovo keluaran terbaru.

"BRIAAAAANNNNNNNN!" keempatnya memekik dengan kesal, langsung tahu sumber suara bom itu.

"Maaaaffff teman-teman …., kayaknya aku masuk angin deh ….," sahut si empunya suara memalukan masih dengan kepala di luar.

"Makanya masuk !" Nicky menarik tanpa ampun kaos bagian bawah sahabatnya.

"Hey !" protes Bryan. "F******K" diikuti pekikan kesal.

"Apa lagi, siihhh !?"

"Sempet-sempetnya burung jelek itu buang kotoran di kepalaku!" tubuh besar Bryan menghempas di jok kulit dan menunjukkan noda segar dan cari di ujung rambut pirangnya.

"EURRRGGHHHH!" Kian dan Nicky kompak menjerit jijik.

Buru-buru Bryan mencabut beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkannya.

"Jangan lupa mandi, Bry …!" Shane mengingatkan.

"Iya ….!"

"Eh, sudah sampai tuh…," Kian berseru begitu melihat area sebuah rumah klasik dengan tulisan di depan "Pondok Poe" dan supir mereka menepikan mobil tak jauh dari rumah itu, karena sulit mendapat parkir yang dipenuhi mobil mobil wisawatan yang berkunjung ke Pondok Poe.

"Mudah-mudahan tidak banyak yang mengenal kita," desis Mark pelan. "Aku sedang nggak mau dikerubuti fans."

"Dih, kayak kamu terkenal aja…" Shane menyenggol Mark usil.

Pukulan kecil mendarat di lengan Shane.

Shane sudah siap membalas kalau saja, Nicky tidak teriak dan membuka pintu menyuruh mereka keluar mobil.

"Oke…, tur dimulai…," Kian penuh persiapan dan semangat siap dengan _handycam_ di tangannya.

**Di tempat lain sekitar 3 jam perjalanan jaraknya, pada waktu yang sama …..**

"Sekali lagi kita mau ke mana sekarang ?" tanya Dean Winchester masih mengunyah Burger Bacon yang dibeli di warung fastfood untuk sarapannya di dalam mobil Chevrolet Impala '67 kesayangannya, warisan dari mendiang ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun, 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ng… The Bronx, New York, tepatnya dekat Rumahnya Poe …" Sam Winchester membaca kembali koran pagi ini, setelah tadi ia mencari mungkin ada kasus menarik untuk mereka, dengan laptop terbuka di pangkuannya. Satu kasus cukup menarik untuk mereka selesaikan, dan tentu saja setelah abangnya menyelesaikan sarapannya. Masih tercium kuat aroma bawang putih yang Dean selalu minta tambahan lebih di setiap Burger Bacon yang dipesannya. Sam sampai pusing dengan aromanya- sempat ia mengira dirinya telah berubah menjadi Vampir- salah satu makhluk yang mereka buru, karena mulai trauma dengan bau bawang putih.

"Poe ? Edgar Alan Poe, ke sana lagi ? kan kita baru bulan kemarin membereskan kasus di sana, masak sudah ada lagi ?" sungut Dean.

"Bukan…, bukan di rumahnya Alan Poe.., tapi tetangganya …," Sam menyibak halaman-halaman di layar laptopnya hasil pencarian singkat dan cepat melalui internet selama Dean menikmati sarapannya. Untung saja pulsa modemnya masih mencukupi. "Rumah kosong tua, di jalan nomer 250 B. Dulunya milik Profesor Thomas Amberson. Dia ilmuwan gila yang suka bereksperimen dengan para pelayannya."

"Bereksperimen? Bereksperimen gimana ?"

"Yaaa…, jadi kelinci percobaannya dia….,"

"Terus masalahnya di mana ?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu ada sekumpulan 5 orang anak selesai berdarmawisata ke Pondok Poe, iseng-iseng main ke itu rumah, dan masuk ke dalam. Nah kayaknya mereka menemukan laboratorium si professor di sana. Kayaknya juga bangun deh tuh arwah professor dari sana, dan tuh anak semuanya dibunuh sama tuh professor. Mereka sempat dikabarkan menghilang selama bebarapa hari sebelum akhirnya jasad mereka ditemukan dengan wujud mengerikan," Sam menjelaskan panjang lebar, hasil pencarian info singkatnya.

"Bunuhnya gimana ?"

"Ng….," Sam membaca lagi korannya, memastikan dengan benar. "Kepala mereka pecah, tanpa ada bekas pukulan benda tajam ataupun tumpul."

Dean mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Yakin nggak ada bekas pukulan benda tajam ataupun tumpul ?"

"Ya…. Tapi mau periksa korbannya sekarang juga sudah telat, mereka semua sudah dikubur semua, sudah lebih dua minggu ini dari waktu kejadian itu."

"Jadi sekarang kita kita langsung ke tuh rumah ?"

Sam mengangguk ragu pada kakaknya.

Dean menimbang sejenak. Bukan menimbang tentang kasusnya, tapi perlukah dia membeli apple pie sebagai pencuci mulut sebelum berangkat ke Bronx.

"Oke, kita langsung ke rumah professor, tapi sebelumnya kamu harus beliin aku apple pie dulu, Sam."

Sam melotot protes, "_Dude…,_ kenapa harus aku yang beli pienya ?"

"Karena uangku habis untuk beli bensin 'Kekasihku'-ku ini, sementara akupun butuh bensin tambahan."

Sam semakin melotot protes.

"Sam…, nggak ada pie, nggak ada kasus lho …" Dean setengah mengancam dengan mata mengerling nakal. "Nanti setelah kasus selesai, aku main poker lagi, dan akan kuganti uang pie mu," dengan nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sam hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala setengah kesal dengan abangnya yang istimewa ini, sebelum _dengan sangat_ terpaksa keluar dari mobil hanya untuk membeli sepotong pie untuk abang tersayangnya di Mini Market. _Heran, kenapa juga mereka bisa bersaudara….? Yah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu._

Tur mengunjungi dan mengelilingi Pondok Poe hanya memakan waktu satu jam, dengan penjelasan Sang tour Guide yang sangat membosankan bagi Mark tentang penulis horror yang konon paling terkenal di Amerika, siapa itu namanya 'Edgar Alan Poe' , '_namanya saja sudah aneh bin nggak elit._ _Terkenal mana sama Stephen King? Oh beda jaman._ Karena itu Mark menarik nafas super lega saat mereka mencapai pintu keluar Pondok Poe, dan tur berakhir.

"Gimana, Marky, tidak menyeramkan, kan ?" Kian merangkul sahabatnya penuh semangat.

"Nggak. Sam sekali tidak meyeramkan ….," Mark menyahut santai.

Shane dan Kian mengangguk tersenyum lega.

"Aku lapar !" seru Bryan mengagetkan mereka.

"Tuh, di seberang jalan ada café. Kita makan dulu di sana, sebelum pulang," Nicky mengusulkan.

"Wokeh !" keempatnya menyahut setuju, dan segera menuju kafe yang dimaksud.

Di kafe mereka memesan makan siang ala amerika, burger dan salad. Tidak kenyang sih, tapi lumayan buat pengisi perut. Mereka kan keturunan karnivora berat, perut mereka diisi rerumputan ya tidak berefek.

Bryan sedang menikmati Double Beef Burgernya saat sudut matanya menangkap sebuah rumah bagus di seberang ujung jalan - 'Jalan Poe' . Rumahnya besar bergaya colonial Amerika. Dari luar terlihat pagarnya tinggi dan terbuat dari besi. Dari jauh terlihat rumput alang-alang menutupi halaman depannya. Seperti yang lama tidak dihuni.

Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu Bryan bangkit. Dan begitu seorang pelayan melintasinya, ia langsung mencegatnya,

"Maaf, rumah yang besar itu, rumah kosong ya ….?" dengan menunjuk rumah besar itu dari balik jendela.

Pertanyaan Bryan langsung mengundang perhatian keempat sahabatnya. Kesemuanya langsung mengarah kea rah yang Bryan maksud.

"Ng… ya…., lebih dari 20 tahun rumah itu tidak dihuni."

"Oooo, kenapa ?" Shane langsung tertarik begitu melihat wujud rumahnya yang besar dan klasik, jenis rumah kesukannya.

"Angker katanya."

"Angker? Angker mana sama rumah Poe ?" sela Mark curiga.

Pelayan itu tersenyum geli, "Rumah Poe hanya sebagai objek wisata, nah kalau yang itu, sungguhan. Konon rumah itu dihuni oleh arwah professor pemilik dari rumah itu. Dan dua minggu yang lalu baru terjadi pembunuhan brutal di sana. 5 pemuda ditemukan tewas dengan kepala pecah.

"OH YA!?" Kian dan Bryan memekik berbarengan.

Sementara Mark menelan ludah. Shane dan Nicky tergugu mendengarnya.

"Kusarankan kalian tidak mencoba untuk main ke sana…," lanjut sang pelayan dengan bijak.

"Siapa juga yang mau main ke sana…," sungut Mark lirih.

Sang pelayan tersenyum tipis, dengan memandang kelima pemuda tamunya ini yang dari logatnya, jelas mereka bukan orang Amereka, seperti orang Inggris atau Irlandia.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya …," Nicky menyahut dengan sopan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari mereka.

Bryan, Kian, dan Shane melayangkan pandangannya kembali ke rumah besar itu, segala rasa penasaran mengumpul di kepala mereka. Mark menangkap pandangan mereka.

"_Lads, _jangan macem-macem deh, kalian dengar kan kata pelayan tadi …. Jangan main ke sana, jadi singkirkan rasa penasaran mereka." sungut Mark.

"Kok tahu kita mau ke sana ….?" Kian melirik Mark menantang nakal.

"Karena aku tahu kaliaaannnn!" pekik Mark setengah kesal.

"BUWAHAHHAHAHA" meledaklah tawa Bryan dan Kian

"Aku mau ke sana …," timpal Nicky menghabiskan cangkir tehnya …., meski jauh lebih enak teh irlandia di rumahnya.

"Nix !"

"Aku mau," sahut Shane.

Bryan dan Kian tersenyum kemenangan, dengan melirik nakal Mark.

"Aku nggak mau ikut!"

"Terserah, kamu kalau mau menunggu di mobil, silahkan saja," Bryan tersenyum menenangkan.

Mark merengut, dia selalu kalah dengan kelima temannya.

"Enak aja, disuruh nunggu sendirian di mobil, mending ikut kalian," sungut Mark.

Kian langsung merangkul sahabatnya kembali dengan mesra menenangkan, "Jangan takut, Mark, aku akan melindungimu di sana kalau ada apa-apa, tidak akan kubiarkan apapun terjadi padamu," mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Berasa denger rekaman kaset jelek deh…," desis Mark pasrah.

Keempat tertawa geli melihat sahabat termuda mereka yang paling penakut.

"Yuk," Shane mengomando begitu melihat makan siang mereka telah selesai.

Selesai membayar, mereka langsung menuju rumah besar itu.

Dan adrenalin tegang mereka langsung bangun begitu berdiri di depan pagar besi tinggi itu. Rumah tua, tak berpenghuni, rumput ilalang yang tinggi-tinggi menutupi jalan setapak menuju teras. Kesan angker begitu terasa. Bagaimana masuknya, juga ?

"_Lads_…, kayaknya ini bukan ide yang bagus deh…, kita pulang yuk….," Mark masih mencoba merubah rencana kawan-kawannya.

"Eh, itu ada celah masuk ke dalam," alih-alih mengikuti saran Mark, Nicky malah menunjuk sebuah bolongan sebesar setengah tinggi manusia dewasa tak jauh dari pintu gerbang besi.

"Ayolah…., nggak akan apa-apa …..," Kian langsung menggandeng sahabatnya mengikuti ketiga kawannya yang sudah melewati lubang itu.

Rasa penasaran dan tertarik mereka semakin memuncak saat mereka menginjak teras lebar itu. lantai kayunya sudah tertutupi debu dan kayu-kayu kering.

Bryan mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Bisa dibuka, lads….," dengan senyum sumringah senang. Ia sempat mengerling mata mata keempat kawannya sebelum membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

KRIEEEEKKKKK

Decit pintu tua dan karatan cukup membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang berdesir dingin.

Kian terkesiap dengan pegangan kuat di lengannya, dan geleng-geleng kepala dengan wujud lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya menggenggam kuat lengannya.

"Maaf Ki ….," Mark nyengir pasrah.

Mata mereka menyapu ruang depan rumah besar ini. Di hadapan mereka tangga besar melingkar dengan megahnya. Masih tersisa beberapa furniture tua yang semuanya tertutupi debu tebal. Sarang laba-laba menutupi setiap sudutnya. Untunglah sinar matahari masih dapat masuk dari jendela besar di samping kiri, sementara samping kanan terdapat pintu besar yang menghubungkan ke ruang tengah, hingga ke dapur.

"Seperti di rumahnya Casper …," Bryan tersenyum lebar.

"Casper …?" Mark tak mengerti.

"Yup, 'Casper, the friendlyghost' …," Nicky menjelaskan.

"Terus kita tinggal menunggu munculnya Casper dan tiga hantu nakal teman-temannya itu, meluncur dari tangga itu gitu …?" sela Shane terkekeh.

Mark geleng-geleng kepala masih tidak mengerti.

"Kamu suka nonton film kartun nggak sih ?" Nicky terheran sendiri.

"Hey, bukan aku kan yang sudah punya anak…," protes Mark sebal.

"Lha, apa hubungannya….?" Nicky protes.

"_Guys,_ cukup !" Shane melerai keduanya.

Kian terkekeh geli, seraya menyalakan _handcam_-nya yang menyapu seluruh ruangan ini. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di kepala mereka. _'Spooky.'_

"Kira-kira di mana professor itu membunuh korbannya, ya….,?" Bryan penasaran.

Keempat menengok protes, mengartikan, _'jangan sembrono, Bryan.'_

Mereka mulai menyelusuri setiap ruangnya, dan bertakjub, dengan rumah besar ini. Tidak membayangkan ada rumah besar ini di Amerika terlebih di tengah kota begini, sementara rumah rumah di samping kiri dan kanannya tidak besar.

Mereka naik ke lantai dua, dan menemukan sebuah kamar besar yang masih lengkap dengan tempat tidur besi yang besar. Jendela besarnya pun masih lengkap dengan tirai yang telah lapuk.

Mereka takjub sendiri, darmawisata ke pondok Poe, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan masuk ke rumah besar ini.

PLASH PYAAAR !

Sebuah kilatan sesaat tiba-tiba mengagetkan dan membutakan mata mereka.

"AWW!" Kian mememekik kaget dengan menutup kedua matanya, _handycam-_nya terlepas dari tangannya.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kian perlahan membuka mata.

"Mark ….?" panggilnya langsung.

"Aku di sini….!" Suara berat langsung menjawab melegakan Kian, terlebih sosok itu berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Shane ….?" Kian memanggil yang lainnya.

"Nicky… Bryan… ?" Mark mencoba memanggil.

Tapi tak ada suara.

Saat pandangan mereka kembali jelas, kedua menyapu kamar besar itu dan menyadari Nicky, Shane, dan Bryan tak lagi bersama mereka.

Dean memarkirkan impalanya di depan rumah besar itu. Diliriknya wujud rumah berhantu itu.

"Cukup _spooky_ dari luar…," Dean berkomentar lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Sam ikut memeriksa wujud luarnya, "Yeah, cukup menggambarkan rumah berhantu ….," sebelum keluar dari meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang setinggi 193 cm cukup tersiksa terperangkap dari impala Dean selama 2,5 jam perjalanan tadi.

Mereka segera mempersiapkan senjata perang mereka : senter dan pistol garam batu, dan pistol sungguhan untuk jaga-jaga, kalaua pengganggunya ini manusia bernyawa. Dua senjata paling dasar yang sering mereka gunakan dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, yaa…, itu kalau kasusnya adalah roh penasaran, tapi kalau bukan, beda lagi senjatanya.

Dean memeriksa samping kiri rumah sementara Sam memeriksa samping kanan rumah, sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama, dan menyadari pintu telah terbuka.

"Ng…., sepertinya ada yang berdarma wisata lagi ini ….," Dean geleng-geleng kepala.

Sam menghela nafas, "Semoga belum terjadi apa-apa…," seraya mengeluarkan EMF dari saku jaketnya.

"Semoga, berita yang kemarin itu, hanya isapan jempol belaka…, nggak benar terjadi….," lanjut Dean menyiagakan dirinya dengan senjata andalannya.

"Sepertinya bukan isapan jempol, EMFnya bergerak parah…, banyak penghuninya ini rumah," sahut Sam dengan memperhatikan alat pendeteksi roh di tangannya, yang berdecit ribut dengan lampu berwarna merah.

"_Crap!"_

Kedua menghela nafas menyiapkan diri dan masuk ke lebih dalam dan menyapu ruangan dengan senter mereka, juga tangga besar melingkar ke atas.

"Aku membayangkan wujud roh anak kecil meluncur dari tangga itu," Dean menyeringai nakal.

Sam melirik kakaknya dengan datar setengah kesal, "Dikiranya kita ada di film Casper apa …!?" tidak habis pikir dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan abangnya.

"Hey, siapa tahu…?" masih menyeringai nggak jelas.

Sam hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Helloooo," Sam mencoba memanggil. "Ada orangkah ….?"

"BRYAN ! SHANE !

"NICKY !

Sahutan memanggil mencari terdengar dari atas, diikuti kemunculan dua pemuda tanggung yang panik dengan wajah pucat.

"Paling nggak bukan roh anak kecil yang muncul," Dean sempat berbisik pada adiknya, sebelum berseru pada mereka , "HEY !?"

Jantung Kian tak menentu dengan paniknya begitu menyadari Shane, Bryan dan Nicky tidak bersama mereka lagi.

Secepat kilat Kian langsung menarik tangan Mark untuk keluar dari kamar itu, dan mencari ketiga sahbatanya. Rumah ini memang berhantu!

"BRYAN ! SHANE !" pekik Kian memanggil.

"NICKY !

"HEY !?"

Kedua terkaget dengan seruan lain memanggilnya, terlebih dengan wujud dua pria berbeda ukuran yang satu cukup tinggi, dan yang satu tinggi sekali.

"Ada apa ?" pria yang lebih pendek langsung menanyakan dengan wajah penuh perhatian.

"Kawan kami hilang ….," jawab Kian seraya memperhatikan pria ini. Penampilannya cukup keren, kaos oblong dilapisi kemeja polos dan diakhiri jaket kulit belel. Kian suka jaketnya.

"Kawan…? Berapa orang kalian?" pria yang 'tinggi sekali' bertanya. Dia terlihat lebih muda dari pria yang pendek, dan wujudnya terlihat seperti anak kuliahan, culun. Bajunya kemeja kotak-kotak dikhiri jaket katun bertopi. Jaketnya terlihat kesempitan di tubuhnya.

"Berlima…," Mark menjelaskan, dengan mendongak. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang setinggi ini. Keith Duffy pun tidak setinggi ini.

"Bagus, berlima…," sungut yang pendek pada rekannya. "Di mana hilangnya….?" kembali pada Kian.

"Di kamar utama, kami baru saja masuk ke dalam sana , lalu tiba-tiba sebuah sinar menyilaukan mata kami, dan saat kami membuka mata, ketiga kawan kami menghilang," Kian menjelaskan.

"Di mana kamarnya," lagi yang lebih pendek bertanya.

"Yang itu …," Kian menunjukkan.

Pria itu langsung menuju kamar yang ditunjukkannya. Mereka mengikutinya dengan mengendap di belakangnya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Kian dan Mark mengintip dari pintu memperhatikan dua pria aneh itu memeriksa kamar itu.

"Apa mereka itu polisi ?" Mark bertanya setengah berbisik.

"Kayaknya bukan deh …., aneh saja, kalau ada polisi model begitu …," sahut Kian sekenanya, dan kembali bersiap dengan kedua pria itu keluar menuju mereka setelah selesai memeriksa kamar.

Dean mengangguk begitu dirasa selesai memeriksa kamar ini. EMF Sam berdecit semakin parah. Ada kasus di rumah ini. Diliriknya dua pemuda yang berbeda ukuran mengintip di pintu. Dari logat keduanya, sudah pasti mereka bukan orang Amerika, mereka wisatawan tulen. Wisatawan bego, rumah beneran berhantu dimasuki! Dihampirinya keduanya.

"Baiklah, siapa nama kalian….?" tanya Dean diramah-ramahkan.

"Aku Kian, dan ini Mark…," pemuda yang lebih pendek berambut pirang menjelaskan.

"Aku Dean, dan dia Sam. Kami akan mencari dan menyelamatkan ketiga teman kalian, tapi demi keselamatan kalian berdua, lebih baik kalian keluar dari rumah ini, Sam, akan mengantarkan kalian _ "

"ENAK SAJA!" potong pemuda bernama Kian, langsung. "Kami tidak akan keluar sebelum ketiga kawan kami ditemukan. Kami masuk ke rumah ini berlima dan keluar dari rumah ini pun harus berlima juga ," protesnya keras, mengejutkan mereka.

Dean menoleh pada Sam lalu tersenyum canggung setengah menahan kesal.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin mencari kawan kalian. Tapi tahukah kalian kalau rumah ini benar-benar berhantu ?"

"Yea, setelah kawan kami benar-benar menghilang," pemuda jangkung bernama Mark menjawab dengan polosnya.

Sam hampir terkikik, tapi ditahannya.

"Kalau sudah tahu berhantu kenapa dimasuki !?" Dean memekik kesal menahan emosinya.

"Dia yang maksa!" seru Mark menunjuk Kian.

"Bryan, bukan aku!" protes Kian langsung.

"CUKUP!" Dean semakin kesal. Kedua wisatawan asing ini, ternyata tidak hanya bego, tapi seperti anak kecil. "Cukup kalian berdua. Kita harus mencari ketiga kawan kalian sekarang. Kita berpencar. Kau, terlihat berani, ikut denganku," menunjuk Kian. "Sementara kau, ikut Sam…"

"Siapa kamu berani memerintahku…," Kian terpancing kesal.

"Kami adalah yang akan menemukan kawan-kawan kalian dan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini," Dean menyahut dengan ketus dan galak.

Kian menelan ludah. Ia melirik pada kawannya, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus…, sekarang kita bergerak," komandonya, dan mereka pun berpisah.

Sam memeriksa seluruh lantai bawah rumah ini, sementara Dean dan pemuda yang banyak bicara itu memeriksa lantai atas. Pemuda yang bersamanya ini tak banyak bicara, cenderung mengunci diri, dan Sam bisa membaca, anak ini penakut.

"Apa dia bos-mu?" suara berat pemuda hampir membuat Sam terlonjak kaget. Akhirnya dia bersuara! Tapi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak enak didengar.

"Bukan, dia abangku" Sam menjawab jengah. Tidak sekali ini orang menyangka Dean adalah bos-nya.

"Oh…, tapi dia terlihat terlalu memerintah, kukira dia bosmu …," sahut Mark tidak enak.

"Yeah, memang dia sedikit _'bossy' _ …." sahut Sam pelan.

"Seperti Kian…," lanjut Mark lirih.

Sam hanya menengok tipis. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya …" memberikan senyuman tipis.

Mark membalasnya dengan tidak nyaman lalu ikut tersenyum.

"So, kalian sedang liburan kah ? dari logatmu dan temanmu, pasti bukan orang Amerika kan?" Sam yakin.

"Irlandia," Mark menjawab dengan bangganya. "Kami sedang ada pekerjaan di sini, tapi sekalian liburan juga.

"Pekerjaan? Tugas sekolah ?" Sam yakin wajah mereka terlihat muda, pastilah mereka ini masih kuliah.

"Manggung, dan membuat video klip di sini. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu tua untuk kuliah," Mark terkekeh.

Sam emngerenyit heran, "Berapa umurmu ?"

"26 …"

Sam terkatup, _'26? bahkan lebih tua dari dirinya ! Dia sendiri masih 23 tahun. Hahahhaa….' _

"Kenapa ? kau pikir berapa umurku ?" Mark sedikit tersinggung.

"20 tahun…," Sam malu sendiri. "Ng…, kau mengatakan tadi, membuat video klip ? Kalian pemain band ?" langsung mengalihkannya.

"Boyband…, Westlife, dari Irlandia…. Kami berlima, aku, Kian, Shane, Nicky dan Bryan," Mark menjawab setengah bersemangat berharap pemuda jangkung ini mengenal Westlife. "Dan besok kita tampil di Club …. "

"Ooohh, keren tuh …,"

Mark hanya tersenyum pahit menerima reaksi Sam yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia tidak tahu tentang Westlife.

"Terima kasih, dan kalau Shane dan Nicky dan Bryan tidak diketemukan…., bagaimana kelanjutkan kami.

"Jangan takut, kita akan menemukan temanmu, dan besok kalian bisa manggung berlima lagi.."

Mark mengangguk, "Ng… kau belum pernah mendengar nama grup band kami ?" masih penasaran.

Sam harus menggeleng dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maaf, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan musik, itu dunianya Dean ….?"

"Dean…? ah, ya kakakmu."

Sam mengangguk. "Kau banyak bicara juga rupanya, kukira ….,"

"Ya, kata orang, aku sering mengejutkan orang , hehehehe…."

Sam ikut tekekeh, "Jangan khawatir, Dean pasti menemukan mereka, dia itu hebat soal beginian."

Mark hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu ….," Sam menemukan cairan kental berwarna hijau lumut di dinding.

Sam memegangnya dan menciumnya, dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu …?"

"Ektoplasma ….," dan langsung mengambil ponsel Motorolanya.

Kian berdiri di belakang pria angkuh ini dan memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Agak malas juga bertemu dengan orang yang tukang merintah begini. Dikiranya siapa dia …? Sudah tidak bisa senyum, bicaranya ketus, judes pula. Siapa namanya, Dean…? Juga siapa mereka ini, mau-maunya mengurusi beginian?

"_So, _apa kalian polisi ?" Kian penasaran akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu menoleh. "Bukan …., kami hanyalah orang yang cukup sinting mau melakukan pekerjaan ini…," menjawab sinis.

"Pemburu hantu ?" Kian memastikan. "Seperti di film 'Ghostbaster' itu ?"

Dean hanya mengangguk. "Tapi kita lebih keren dari orang-orang di film Ghostbaster," tersenyum pahit.

"Dan pemuda tiang listrik itu …?" lanjut Kian ragu.

"Hey, adikku itu yang kau sebut tiang listrik."

Kian terkatup, "Oh, maaf…. ," mengurungkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa menemukan ketiga kawan kami ?" tanyanya penuh pengharapan, mengganti pertanyaan.

"Kuusahakan, ya …., oh…., lain kali kalau ada cerita rumah berhantu, jangan pernah masuk ke sana!" dengan ketus tidak enak didengar.

Kian menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

TIba-tiba terdengar intro music 'Back To Black' dari AC/DC' dari ponselnya.

Kian sempat menangkap Dean menengok kaget padanya, atau lebih pada ponselnya, sebelum mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, dan membaca nama di layar, 'Anto Byrne'.

"KIAAAAANNNN DIIIII MANA KALIAAAAANNNNNN?" pekikan panik terdengar panjang dari seberang sana, hingga harus menjauhkan batangan itu dari telinganya.

"Kita masih main sebentar…"

"Jam berapa pulang ….?"

Kian tergugu, dia sendiri tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa, dan yang pasti, tidak tahu apakah Bryan, Shane, dan Nicky akan ketemu lagi.

"Masih belum dipastikan…."

"Masih belum bisa dipastikan? Ingat kalian besok ada wawancara radio pagi-pagi, jangan sampai kalian pulang mala mini dalam keadaan mabuk, atau kalian akan mengacaukan semuanya."

"Tenang Anton, kita nggak akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan besok kita pasti akan tampil maksimal. Kami tidak akan mengacaukannya, tahu sendiri kan, ini juga impianku, mana mungkin aku berani mengacaukannya," sungutnya kesal.

"Iya… iya…, ya sudah… pokoknya jangan pulang malam-malam, dan jangan nakal, jaga sikap kalian, ini di negara orang."

"IYA !" Kian menyahut kesal sebelum mematikan hubungan telepon setelah Anton memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

Kian menarik nafas gusar setengah panik sebelum menengok pada Dean yang memperhatikan dia.

"Kau harus menemukan mereka bertiga, atau tour managerku akan menggantungku."

"Tour manager ?" Dean tertarik.

"Yeah, kami tergabung dalam _boyband _– Westlife dari Irlandia," sahut Kian mantab.

Dean hampir terkikik dengan kata _boyband_…, tapi kemudian teringat, "Tunggu, Boyband Irlandia, Westlife…., kalian menyanyikan lagu cover versionnya 'I'm All Out of Love'-nya Air Supplay, kan!?" wajahnya langsung bersemangat sangat berbeda dengan wajah ketus dan judesnya tadi.

"Iya, kau tahu !?" Kian terkaget sumringah.

"_Hell, _itu lagu favoritku, aku pernah dengar lagu kalian di radio…!" penuh semangat dengan wajah ikut sumringah, _"I'm All out of love I'm so lost without you, I know you were righ, believing me so long," _langsung menyanyikan bait lagunya.

Kian mengrenyitkan keningnya, begitu Dean bernyanyi _, 'Gila, ini orang sama sekali ga bisa nyanyi! Fals ke mana-mana nadanya!'_

Kian tersenyum basi.

"Maaf…, aku sangat bersemangat," Dean malu sendiri. Wajahnya merah, dan itu bintik-bintik di hidungnya nampak jelas sekali. "Boyband ya ….? Tapi tadi ringtone mu …, Back in Black nya AC/DC…"

"Aku mungkin tergabung dalam sebuah _boyband_, tapi jiwaku masih rock, _man…, _dan AC/DC adalah pahlawanku …"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN! Sama dong! AC/DC juga pahlawanku," wajah sumringah kembali muncul di sana. Kian jadi ngeri sendiri lihat ekspresi pria ini yang tak terkendali, seperti anak kecil!

"Hells Bells, Highway to Hell….," Dean penuh semangat menyebutkan lagu-lagu AC/DC kesukaannya.

"Yeah…'You shook me all night long' !" Kian ikut bersemangat juga.

"Hehehee, kita harus _hang out_ bareng nih…."

"Yeah…, tapi setelah menemukan tiga kawanku dulu," Kian mengingatkan.

"Yeah, pastinya…, jangan takut mereka pasti kita temukan, aku jamin," kembali ke fokus utama.

Kian mengangguk gugup.

Tiba-tiba terdengar intro 'SMOKE IN THE WATER' dari sebuah _ringtone_.

Dean terkesiap dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

Kian tersenyum kulum, _'gila, ringtonnya smoke in the water! Keren banget !'_

"Yeah, Sammy ….? Oh, oke…, kita ke sana sekarang."

"Ayo…, Sam menemukan sesuatu di lantai bawah tanah," seraya menutup teleponnya, dan berlari ke lantai bawah tanah. Kian mengejar mengikuti.

Mereka turun ke bawah menuju posisi Sam terakhir.

"Sammy, apa yang kamu temukan," seru Dean begitu mendekati adiknya, masih bersama cowok yang satunya.

"Ekstoplasma, Dean, ada arwah galau berat di sini," Sam memberitahukan dengan menunjukkan ektoplasma berwarna hijau lumut kental.

Tiba-tiba

PLASH PYAAAR ! Sebuah kilatan sesaat tiba-tiba mengagetkan dan membutakan mata mereka.

Mark dan Kian langsung pucat pasi, "Ya, Tuhan, jangan lagi!" tinggal menunggu siapa yang diambilnya sekarang

"Sam ?" seru Dean langsung mengecek adiknya.

Tidak ada suara. Jantung Dean langsung berpacu kencang. Lebih kencang lagi saat pandangannya kembali normal, hanya satu orang yang berkurang. Makhluk itu mengambil Sam !

"SAM ? SAMMY!?" pekik Dean setengah panik, hampir ia terkena asma, kalau dia tidak langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengaturnya. Ia bisa mati berdiri terkena serangan jantung kalau sampai Sam kenapa-kenapa, adiknya adalah pusat kehidupannya! Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sam.

"Brengsek!" sungutnya dan langsung memeriksa dinding tempat Sam menemukan ektoplasma.

Dean meraba dinding itu. Mengetuknya beberapa kalai. Ada udara di sana. Dean merapatkan telinganya pada dinding itu.

"Ada ruangan di balik ini. Bantu aku membobolnya!" seraya mencari apapapun yang bisa membobolnya tembok ini.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK, TINGGALKAN AKU! JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH AKU , AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Ayolah katakana, apa hasrat terdalammu? Apa keinginanmu, apa yang kau benci? Kau ingin keluar kan? Kau ingin bebas…."

"TIDAAAAAKKKK AAKAAAANNNNN, AAARGGGGHHHH !"

"HEY, LEPASKAN DIA, JANGAN GANGGU DIA !" Shane memekik panik dari balik jeruji.

Roh berwujud professor gila itu menatapnya, dan dalam kedipan mata sudah ada di hadapan Shae mengagetkannya.

"Sabar…, kau berikutnya ….,"

Shane menelan ludah gugup pucat pasi, dan mundur terduduk ketakutan terlebih dengan kembali terdengar pekikan menyakitkan Bryan. Dari balik jeruji ini ia dapat melihat Bryan terikat di atas meja pasien, dan makhluk itu, professor tua gila dengan wajah mengerikan dan rambut acak-acaka, melakukan sesuatu di kepala Bryan. Bryan memekik marah dan kesakitan. Profesor itu sedang mencoba membuka isi dalam kepala Bryan. Sepertinya ia ingin menguji isi pikiran Bryan. Shane merinding sampai terpipis-pipis memlihatnya. Tak percaya semua ini terjadi, dan berharap hanyalah mimpi. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Saat sinar itu datang bak blits lampu kamera wartawan membutakan matanya, ia seperti terbang sesaat dan sadar-sadar sudah berada di dalam kurungan ini bersama Nicky dan Bryan. Ia cukup lega ia tidak sendiri, tapi begitu makhluk itu mengambil Bryan, dan menjadikan dia objek eksperimen dia di atas meja itu itu, Shane berharap, ini semua tidak terjadi. Ia sangat menyesal mengikuti keinginannya untuk masuk ke rumah berhantu ini. _'Ini rumah benar-benar berhantu!'_

"Nix….," panggil Shane hati-hati melihat kawannya masih tergugu pucat.

"Shane…, kalau aku tidak selamat tapi kau selamat, titip pesan ya …, bilang Georgy, aku sangat mencintainya, dan terima kasih telah memberiku dua putra yang cakep dan lucu-lucu," ucapnya nanar tak memandang kawannya.

Shane hanya mengangguk, mendapat wasiat sahabatnya untuk sang istri tercinta, meski ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan selamat, atau akan bernasib sama dengan Bryan.

"Titip juga hal yang sama untuk Gilly, ya, kalau kau yang selamat dan aku tidak….."

Nicky pun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku benci liburan ke Amerika….," desis Shane pelan.

PLASH

"UHUK!"

Tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka sosok tak dikenal.

"Hey," pria itu langsung tersadar dengan apa yang baru menimpanya, dan langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat Shane dan Nicky. "Kalian!? Bryan, Shane , atau Nicky?" dengan penuh semangat.

Nicky terkaget heran,_ 'siapa pria ini tahu nama mereka'_

"Aku Sam, aku mencoba menolong kalian. Dua teman kalian, Kian dan Mark bersama kakakku, semoga tidak apa-apa."

Nicky dan Shane tersenyum lega.

"Aku Nicky, dia Shane…," Nicky menjawab.

"Lalu Bryan…?"

Shane menunjuk keluar kandang pada sebuah meja dengan objek penderita di atasnya.

Sam terkatup melihatnya. 'Profesor itu sedang melakukan eksperimen.'

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan ?" Sam memperhatikan dengan seksama aksi professor itu.

"Membuka isi kepala dan pikirannya."

"Heh ?" Sam memastikan penghilatannya. "HEY! PROFESOR JELEK ! BUTUH PASIEN ? COBA PAKAI AKU !" seru Sam penuh keberanian.

Arwah professor itu terpancing dan menengok padanya. Dipandanginya beberapa saat Sam itu, sebelum tersenyum kulum. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sam sudah berpindah posisi dengan Bryan.

"Bryan !" pekik Shane dan Nicky penuh kelegaan melihat kawannya telah kembali bersama mereka, tapi Sam. Mereka menengok meja pasien, dan pria yang baru mereka kenal itu sudah terikat dia sana siap menjadi objek penderita hantu professor itu.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBUKA ISI KEPALAKU…,"

"Ayolah, katakan yang sebenarnya isi hatimu. Apa hasrat terpendammu? Kau sebenarnya membenci dia kan? Kau sudah muak selalu diperintah oleh dia….kau ingin bebas….." dengan menyentuh kepala objek Sam.

"Tidak akan ! AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

BRAK !

"HEY JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH ADIKKU, PROFESOR JELEK !" seruan marah langsung terdengar begitu mendengar dinding terbongkar dengan tiba-tiba dan muncul tiga pria di sana, dan menembakkan sesuatu pada hantu itu yang berfek wujud sang professor memencar menghilang di udara.

"SAMMY! Kau tak apa-apa? Apa dia sudah menyakitimu ?" Dean setengah panik, dan lansgung membuka semua ikatan Sam, dan memeriksa wajah adiknya dengan seksama mencari ada lukakah di tubuh adik tersayangnya ini.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, dia belum sempat membuka kepalaku," Sam tergugup sesak menahan sakit sisa sentuhan tipis hantu tadi.

"Bagus…., ayo kita keluar dari sini."

"Mark, Kian….!" seru Shane dan Nicky girang penuh kelegaan.

Dean langsung menuju penjara kecil itu dan mengganti pistolnya yang tersembunyi di balik kemejanya.

"Mundur kalian…," dengan membidik gembok penjara itu.

DOR !

Pintu kandang langsung terbuka, dan bak pertemuan dalam adegan opera sabun, mereka berempat berpelukan, sementara Bryan masih setengah sadarkan diri.

"Ayo, pelukannya dilanjutkan nanti saja, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, sebelum dia muncul lagi," Dean menggiring semuanya keluar.

"Apa yang kau tembakkan tadi?" Kian penasaran.

"Garam batu…," sahut Dean ringan dan membawa mereka keluar dari sana.

Namun saat tepat di pintu depan. Pintu telah terkunci. Dean dan Sam langsung mencoba semua jendela dan pintu yang ada. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terbuka.

"Semuanya terkunci, dia mengurung kita di sini," lapor Sam memucatkan kelima pemuda Irlandia itu.

"BRENGSEK!" rutuk Dean kesal.

"Dean ….," suara Sam tergugup.

Dean menengok dan melihat hantu professor itu muncul kembali, mendekati mereka.

"Cari batangan besi ! dan hantamkan padanya!" seru Sam.

PLASH

Hantu itu langsung memencar menghilang begitu batangan besi itu menyentuh wujudnya.

Tiba-tiba Dean teringat sesuatu,

"Di mana kalian menghilang pertama tadi ?"

"Di kamar utama…," jawab Kian.

Dean mengangguk, "Sam kau jaga mereka di sini…." dan langsung lari naik ke atas menuju kamar utama.

Penuh emosi dan kekesalan, Dean mencari lagi sesuatu yang mungkin terlewatkan saat menyelusuri lantai atas ini.

Ia membuka semua celah dan ruangan kecil di kamar ini. Tidak ada tidak ada yang tersisa.

Dean beralih pada ranjang besi itu. DIbaliknya dengan ia menemukan lantai ini memiliki ruangan. Segera dibukanya dan mendapati kerangka manusia berusia uzur meringkuk mengenaskan di sana.

"Hoooo, di sini rupanya kau berakhir," Dean tersenyum dengan puasnya. "_Well, _saatnya kau beristirahat dengan tenang, Prof, sebelum kau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu," seraya mengeluarkan sekantung garam dan menaburinya ke seluruh kerangka itu, lalu mengeluarkan pematiknya.

"Sampai ketemu, UHUK !" Dean terkaget dengan tiba-tiba hantu professor itu, menangkap kepalanya dan memegang kuat tempurung kepalanya.

"Kau punya rahasia berat …., keluarkankah…."

Dean menggeliat melawan, tangannya yang satu mencari pematiknya yang terjatuh tadi.

"P…per..gi.. ke.. ner.a..ka..sanaahh!" Dean meraih pematiknya dan menyalakannnya lalu melemparnya ke kerangka itu, membakar kerangka tua itu.

"AARRRGGGGHHHHH!" hantu itu memekik kesakitan lalu terbakar, dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

Dean menarik nafas lega.

Dan begitu yakin tugasnya selesai, ia langsung turun ke bawah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya langsung pada mereka semua, menuruni tangga berputar. "Sammy?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa," sahut Sam dengan menengok kepada kelima pemuda Irlandia ini.

"Bagus….," Dean mengangguk penuh kelegaan.

"Sudah terbuka pintunya," seru Mark lega setelah mencoba membuka pintunya..

Kesemuanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega.

Di depan limosin mewah keluaran terbaru berdampingan dengan Chevy Impala keluaran tahun 1967

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami," Kian berucap mewakili kawan-kawannya.

"Sama-sama, tapi lain kali, carilah objek wisata yang menarik, tapi jangan ke rumah hantu," Dean berpesan.

Kelimanya mengangguk pasti.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melihat penampilan kami besok malam?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Kita lihat besok ya, mudah-mudahan kita masih di sini …," Dean tersenyum.

Shane, Mark, Kian dan Nicky tersenyum, sementara Bryan tergugu takjub dengan wujud tinggi Sam.

"Kau tinggi sekali….," gumam Bryan takjub. Dia sendiri sudah 188 cm tingginya, tapi pria ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sam hanya terkekeh renyah.

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi …,?" Sam dan Dean berpamitan dan berjabat tangan pada semuanya.

Saat Dean dan Sam masuk ke dalam mobil mereka, Kian tak dapat menahan untuk bersuit suit,

"Chevrolet Impala 1967 tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya, beneran, kita banyak kesamaannya, _man," _ Kian terkekeh.

Dean tersenyum lebar, "Pastinya, " sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua.

Bryan, Nicky, Shane, Kian dan Mark menghela nafas kelegaan.

"KITA PULANG !" pekik Bryan dan masuk ke dalam limosin.

"Sudah kubilang, ide yang paling buruk berdarma wisata ke rumah hantu," rungut Mark.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kian berbunyi lagi,

"Iyaaaaaa, Antooooonnnn, kita pulang sekarang …..!"

"Aku benci liburan ini …," timpal Shane

"Aku benci Amerika…" lanjut Nicky

"AKU BENCI KALIAAAAANNNNN SEMUAAAAAAA !" pekik Mark penuh kekesalan.

"Aku suka anak itu …," ucap Dean dengan tersenyum kulum sambil menyetir. "Dan aku suka Westlife…"

Sam menengok pada abangnya, takut ia salah dengar. _Dean suka boyband? Yang benar saja !_

Dean membalas tatapannya heran adiknya. "Hey, mereka nyanyi lagu kesukaanku …. _'I'm All out of love I'm so lost without you, I know you were righ, believing me so long,"_ langsung menyanyikan bait lagunya.

Sam langsung menutup telinganya dan meringkukkan tubuhnya menempel di jendela. Satu lagi yang membuat Sam kenyang berada satu atap mobil dengan abangnya selain bau bawang putih, yaitu, suara sumbang Dean.

Dean hanya terkekeh puas. Dinyalakan kasetnya dan membiarkan lagu 'Eyes of Tiger; dari Survivor, mengiringi perjalanan mereka kemanapun kasus baru membawa mereka.

"I love you too, Sammy," dengan tersenyum kulum sebelum kembali fokus ke pandangan jalan.

** THE END **


End file.
